saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:GoldenApple NB
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:GoldenApple NB page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (talk) 01:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Bro, I wanted to ask you what level are you on SAS4? and when do you play most often? BossesBeware (talk) 17:49, August 19, 2014 (UTC)BossesBeware Question about how the RPS works Hi GoldenApple. I have a question about the rate of fire of all the guns in SAS 4. How do I calculate the amount of damage per second of any gun? For example. I have a CM 307 level 4 with Deadly and Overlocked. What i do is to multiply the damage (100 + 40=140) by its fire rate (15 + 6=21) an the result is 2940 points of damage per second. But im pretty sure im wrong, because on the other way i have a RIA 20 Striker Level 0, with thermal Damage. The bullet damage of the gun is 325, and the bonus of the thermal damage is 250/2 segs = 125 thermal damage per second. If I apply the same operation that above (with 10.0 rps): 325 + 125 = 450 * 10 = 4500. But thats impossible because obviously weapons like the Hiks s300 a much more stronger than the RIA 20 lvl 0. Please clarify my question. Is important for my game. Thank you. The Statistics Section So, how should it look so we can make it as standard ? Examples |premammocost= Example(Premium ammo) Example |damage=Example |pierce=Example |rof=Example |mag=Example |reload=Example |movement=Example |damagetype=Example |type=Example |class=Example }} --Ancient Donald (talk) 18:52, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Can the font color of the box on the right be easily adjusted? It's not hard to read on this example when you know what it's supposed to say, but in practice it's been really difficult to read because the font color blends in. I actually have to highlight the text with my cursor to read it comfortably. The same goes for the blue font in the search bar. Maybe I'm the only one though, in which case carry on. Blaisem (talk) 03:21, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Can you do something about this person? Just look at the edits he has been doing and we'll see why I'm contacting you about this. http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/207.244.77.24 --Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 21:38, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Uh-oh Remember how Staff blocked my I.P. address for a month? Well, I was doing some major trolling on other Wikias, so now they blocked it for a year, lel. I'll probably be gone for a really long time now, so I'll give ya Bureaucrat rights, you can do wut you want with the Wiki. Also I'm not sure about le Achievements, they're probably just glitchy. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 17:40, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes it is. I'm on a public WiFi right now BTW. Lol, bye~—'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 18:11, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat moderating? Okay, so I had no idea there were chats on wikis until you made me a chat moderator, so I have one question: how do I moderator in the chat? I know nothing about how the chat works beyond using it to talk.---Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 18:46, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay Who's 3 permabanned accounts? And thank for the info, I though if your caught manually it's 2 week multiplayer ban, and I thought that didn't make sense. Thanks for telling me though. (Some account play for 1 day using most obvious cheats ever then remove them LOL and switch my name, and Make my name lIl or something. Pootis Man (talk) 21:11, September 14, 2014 (UTC) If you want I can give you some of my alts :3 (I have like 6 right now) Pootis Man (talk) 20:38, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Topsecret I think I'm back now. Long story short, I found my I.P. block shortened to a month a few weeks ago, so I messaged Staff and asked if they were pulling some sort of reverse-trolling on me, but they said no, and my block should only last three months, not a year. So it was then changed again and set to end in December this year instead of sometime late next year. But something topsecret happened so now I'm not technically I.P. blocked. Yay! I'm not really sure what to do though, so I guess I'll just play with some of the Wiki's style (like the banner at the top; I'll try to find something more blue (rather than red) to put thar). —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 13:39, September 16, 2014 (UTC) YESSS!!!!! YESSSS!!!!! also I noticed the chat is now red which is so cool :3 and some stuff is blue Pootis Man (talk) 20:59, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Pootis: Yup! Css is awesome :D Apple: Yup, although I'm mostly relegated to the non-gaming PC I usually use right now, so it may be a while until I can do actually productive things on SAS 4, teehee. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 00:59, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Anyway Sure! I'll set up an account for you, what's your email? (also pls don't change password LOL me mines strong and shot) I also found a really good thing for cheats, I'll email it to you Pootis Man (talk) 20:59, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I lost the email; was it sbin2@*****.com because somethings funny with your contribution page on my side; it's loading in source and reloading doesn't fix it ;-; Pootis Man (talk) 22:01, September 17, 2014 (UTC) It's sbinsbin2@gmail.com GoldenApple NB (talk) 23:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) hope you got it Hope you got it, good luck testing or finding whatever sh!tz u has to do. Anyway, don't change the password because I'm going to be testing out BTD5 and SAS3 on that. Toodles, Pootis Man (talk) 00:04, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Comment bubble color Hai, you prolly have noticed your comment bubbles (the background of your comments on blogs/articles) are a dark gold color (if not, your computer and/or browser is shitty, please replace/terminate it). Well like, we need more customization, because now there's too much frikkin' gold on blogs/article comments. Could you pls select a color from here that you like, and let me know what the hex number is (for example, #CC9900)? Pls. Thnx. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 21:25, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Gold, gold, like... this gold? —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 12:26, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Also, do you want it that way for your original account? —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 12:32, September 19, 2014 (UTC) M'kay. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 00:21, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Wanted to ask you if there was anyway to change my comment color to the same shade of blue used in the publish button. Thanks a bunch bro! Hrrm. Do you want like the original gold? I'm not sure what kind of gold you want. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 02:00, September 23, 2014 (UTC) But the darker gold is called 'Dark Goldenrod', so if I did set that as the color I'd have to change your name to 'DarkGoldenrodApple NB' Oh hell yes, I figured out how to make only your comment links darker. I made them a darker gold now. Only catch is that anything you link (in comments) will also be darker, but meh, that should be unnoticeable, especially since people rly don't link stuff in comments. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 13:26, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh noes Hay, it's SS7S. Staff blocked my I.P. address again~ This time for six months, apparently because I was trollin' with a sockpuppet a few days ago. Just a heads up in case you may be wondering why I'm not editing~ 18:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Lolwhoops, I meant my account, not my I.P. 19:31, September 30, 2014 (UTC) haha, I see now. Sandubadear (talk) 11:33, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi GoldenApple, just a random idea, maybe we should make a FAQ page, then put the hyperlink on the front page of SAS wiki (not SAS 4 wiki), so newbies can get to know the wiki better, and also the games better. We can divide the page into a couple of parts, one for questions about the wiki, one for SAS, one for SAS2, one for SAS3, etc. Good idea or not? By the way, i made a masteries page since no one did, but i would appreciate if you could help me edit it, i have got a project due tomorrow and i still haven't touched it yet XD Bryan Kwok (talk) 11:29, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Vandals Erendian (talk) 03:27, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you think it would be a good idea to have a blog post specifically to report vandals and such? I can make it, I just wanted your opinion. I think it would be a good idea because anons tend to wreck stuff, and it'd be nice to have a page we can report them instead of just leaving it wherever. Thanks. Regarding the How to Augment Page, you know me. I'm not trying to advertise, rather find somewhere to help newbies should they need advice. So if you don't want me to make a page, don't want me to put a blog somewhere, well, i have no idea what to do. Appreciate your advice Bryan Kwok (talk) 05:54, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Yep SS7S for now. Probably not for long, my I.P. address has been changing a lot lately. 04:32, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Kk and yah, I prefer it on my account's talk page so it's all one place~ 05:59, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Hory crap, that's the last thing I expected anyone to say. Comparing the Wiki now to the pre-SAS 4 era, this place is like an airport during Christmas week (last I checked, back before I was blocked, anyway). I don't think the Amazon Appstore has SAS 4, but being free, 1Mobile should have it; if it does and I can get it, I'll try makin' some of dem edits~ 04:58, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Welp, that's not gonna work. I checked the Amazon Appstore. Unsurprisingly not there. Downloaded from 1Mobile, got the obb file in the right place, and...nope. Every time I open it, it FRIKKIN' CRASHES. I even redownloaded it and later shut my device down. I'm quite disappointed e.e I saw it announced on the NK site like two days ago and was gonna look for it, but forget, and then you reminded me, so now I try and can't. I'll have to wait and see if the Amazon Appstore gets it, or see if a new version added later to 1Mobile will work. Damn Amazon can't be normal and just go with Google Play >.> 05:55, November 7, 2014 (UTC) That's part of le problem; I don't got Google Play. Amazon's stuff (Kindle Fires and such) don't come with GP, and to access GP, your device has to have it already. I think via some complicated, questionable process involving rooting it can be obtained, but meh, I don't like the sound of it. So I have to deal with the shetty Amazon Appstore. Oh and liek, could you help me with somethin' pls? I have a screenshot of dis mobile-exclusive zombie from SAS 3, but like no way to upload it, being blocked an' all. I was wonderin' if like I could upload it to Imgur, give you the link, and then ya' upload it to teh Wiki. 05:56, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Mm, I finally found a way to view an apk's contents, but all the good stuff is in file extensions I can't open. I looked them up and apparently some barely exist. So I guess no luck there. Only good stuff I got is some png images of buttons, ranks, icons, and such. Oh, and like ALL the sound files. Guns firing, guns reloading, zombie moans, yay. Anyway I'll try making that page later~ 15:27, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh yus, indeed. About the image though, I apparently deleted it, because I can't find it now >.> Anyway I've been looking through the apk stuff again, it's quite a bit of files, so maybe I'll get lucky and find somethin'. I really want those new zombie names. Darn NK is so secretive. 05:44, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Hay hay hay It's me, SS7S. No way to practically prove that though, I suppose. Anyway screw the Staffs, I'm totally making sockpuppets now with the discovery of 10-minute emails thanks to their revelation to me from this Sandubadear dude you may have seen here that I know from another Wikia. Anyway I was wonderin' if you could like, unblock . I was talkin' with him on NK and things seem ok. So yeah, pls pls. Thanks-if-so~ Zombie pls (talk) 00:17, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh so like, he's already unblocked. Lol, sorry, my bad~ Zombie pls (talk) 00:19, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ^Dat, lol~ Zombie pls (talk) 00:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Notification icon in top right of screen absent Hi there. Any idea why I don't have an envelope in the top right corner of my screen to give me notifications from responses to my edits? I have this in every other wiki, just not here :/ It's been really hard to keep track of conversations. Is there some way I can activate this? Thanks man! Blaisem (talk) 03:17, November 27, 2014 (UTC)